


Some Girls Are Bigger Than Others

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-16
Updated: 2004-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent has found a way to get what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Girls Are Bigger Than Others

**Author's Note:**

> Written for QC

 

 

"I can help you."

Millicent turns in surprise to see Loony Lovegood standing next to her.

"I don't need your help."

"Yes, you do."

Lovegood drops down onto the grass beside her, slides a hand into hers, twining their fingers. Millicent shivers. No one ever touches her willingly. She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out.

"You want Pansy. And I can help you get her."

Millicent narrows her eyes and gives her most intimidating stare. "What's in it for you?"

Lovegood shrugs and cocks her head as if listening to music only she can hear. "It'll be fun."

Millicent doubts that, but then Lovegood climbs into her lap and kisses her, soft, warm body pressed against hers and hot, wet tongue in her mouth.

By the time they rush back to the castle for dinner, Millicent is willing to believe anything Luna tells her.

***

Pansy smiles, angling her body just so, the curve and shadow of her breasts visible as Draco approaches.

"Bulstrode's getting too friendly with Lovegood. Do something about it," he says in a low voice, a threat wrapped in genteel tones. She strains to keep the smile natural and inclines her head graciously.

Later, in the girls' dormitory, she orders the others out, waits for Millicent to arrive. She wonders if the note was a little much, but Millicent has to learn that things are different now -- she can't go around making friends with just _anybody_ , and Lovegood is nothing but trouble anyway.

Millicent rushes in, breathing heavily, her meaty face red and shiny.

"Sit," Pansy orders.

Millicent sits on the bed, closer than Pansy expects. She smells of dying leaves and butterbeer.

"You're spending too much time with Loony Lovegood," Pansy says, her planned speech -- cutting words about Millicent's lack of intelligence, breeding and looks -- flees her brain.

"She's teaching me things," Millicent replies; she lowers her gaze and looks at Pansy through her lashes.

"What things?" Pansy asks, disturbed by this sudden show of girlishness.

"I could show you," Millicent says, leaning close.

"Uh--" This is not how it was supposed to go, Pansy thinks, and then Millicent is pushing her back down onto the bed, kissing her with surprising skill. When Millicent pulls away, they're both breathing heavily. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you."

Millicent's tongue is thick and hot and slow in Pansy's mouth, licking at her palate and sliding against her tongue. Millicent's hands roam over Pansy's body, brushing the curves of breasts and hips. She pinches a nipple, sending a shock of pleasure through Pansy, who gasps into her mouth. Pansy feels the rush of hot, wet desire between her thighs, and arches up into Millicent's soft, bulky body.

Millicent's thick fingers are surprisingly agile, and she has Pansy's blouse unbuttoned and her pink satin bra unhooked before Pansy can even think. She rubs her palms over Pansy's nipples again, and Pansy moans as fire burns along her nerves.

Millicent's lips are warm and wet against Pansy's breasts, and her fingers trace intricate, unknowable patterns against the skin of Pansy's inner thighs, before pushing aside the wet cotton of her knickers to slide a finger inside.

Pansy gasps again at the intimate touch; Millicent, of all people, pushing in and knowing --

Pansy looks into her eyes, pupils so dilated they may as well be black, and sees hunger and knowledge in them, and it makes her shiver.

Millicent's fingers card through Pansy's damp curls, sliding into the slick folds to find her clit. Pansy moans again, fingers fisting the duvet as Millicent circles her thumb over the sensitive nub. She grabs Millicent's wrist to make sure she doesn't move away and jerks her hips to increase the pressure.

She feels more alive than she ever has before; she feels wanton -- her blouse unbuttoned and falling away so her breasts bounce, nipples peaked and aching in the cool air. Her legs are spread, knees drawn up to give Millicent easy access as she rubs and strokes. Millicent slips two fingers inside and thrusts with a clever twist of her wrist, all the while keeping her thumb circling against Pansy's clit. She kisses Pansy hard, and this time, Pansy kisses her back, sucking on her tongue. She wraps an arm around Millicent's bulky body so she can rub her nipples against her blouse, her body out of her control and knowing what it wants.

Pansy can feel the pressure spiraling high and tight inside her. She can barely breathe and she thinks if Millicent stops, she's going to die. If Millicent stops, Pansy's going to kill her.

She strains for release, hips rising off the bed, fingers digging into Millicent's fleshy wrist, then convulses around Millicent's fingers, shuddering in pleasure. She lets out a high pitched squeal that Millicent swallows with another fierce kiss, thumb pressed firmly against Pansy's clit as Pansy rides out her orgasm.

Pansy wants to curl up and sleep, soft waves of pleasure still making her tremble, when Millicent pulls away and licks her fingers.

"I'll stop seeing Lovegood," Millicent says, "if we can do this again."

Pansy swallows hard, knowing there must be some catch she's missing because how could this be a bad thing, and nods.

Millicent stands and smiles down at her. "Next time, I'll use my tongue." Then she moves to her own bed and draws the curtains.

Pansy draws her curtains as well. In bed that night, she touches herself, imagining Millicent's dark head between her thighs, Millicent's thick tongue licking her clit, and she comes hard against her own hand.

She's got a new sort of power now, and she thinks long and hard about how to wield it.

end

 


End file.
